The Color of Desire, the story of Enjorlas and Eponine:
by TheBagginses24601
Summary: (This is my first fanfic) Enjorlas and his friends are preparing for General Lamarque's funeral, where they will begin their revolution. Eponine is heartbroken because Marius has found another love, so she sits in the ABC cafe pondering over her feelings when Enjorlas comes to give her company, the two discover feelings for eachother that they never knew they had
1. Chapter 1

The color of desire

The story of Enjorlas and Eponine

It was a rainy night in Paris; Eponine sat in front of the window of the ABC café watching the rain trickle done the window and fall into large puddles on the stone street. She had much on her mind; Marius has been seeing Cossette often of late, despite of her feelings which she has been hiding from him, in fear that he will shun her for it. There she sat in deep thought, staring at the gloomy weather outside; she gave no attention to the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Still here Eponine? Everybody else has gone already." Said a voice, it was Enjorlas. Eponine looked back at him, trying to hold back tears as not to embarrass herself. "Yes I'm afraid; I don't want to go home. Papa hasn't been too kind lately" she puts her hand over the bruise on her arm. Enjorlas nods understandably and walked over to Eponine and sits beside her. "General Lamarque's funeral is tomorrow. That's when we're going to strike, our friends are ready, however Marius"

He pauses and shakes his head. "Marius doesn't know the importance of this, he goes off with that woman more often than he meets with us, I understand that he is in love with her but he must put his priorities in order." Those words 'I understand that he is in love' stabbed Eponine in the chest, she tried much harder to hold back tears; she changed the subject hardly being able to bare it. "How can you talk of revolution and death so easily? Doesn't the fact that you might die give you a foreboding feeling at all?" Enjorlas stared out the window at the rain in deep thought, but not breaking his concentration on Eponine. "I admit, the thought of death puts a bit of fear in our hearts, but Eponine" He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her "We must conquer over this fear, if we are to conquer over tyranny" Eponine smiled back, she noticed a small glint in Enjorlas' eyes, a glint of which she never noticed before and she caught herself staring into them; the sound of feet coming up the stairs snapped her out of her trance and she quickly looked out the window again.

A man stumbled to the top of the stairs with a bottle of wine in his hand, he grinned when he saw Enjorlas. "Enjorlas! My friend, there you are!" Enjorlas looked at him and shook his head. "Drunk again Grantaire?" Grantaire stumbled to the table in the corner and sat down, took a drink of wine and chuckled. "When am I not? We're all going to die soon, might as well drink up!" he raised his bottle at Enjorlas and drank some more. "Join me my friend, drink with me" Enjorlas walked over to the table and sat down with Grantaire, he looked at Eponine. "Do you want to join us? There's another chair here." Eponine sat in silence for a moment and shook her head. "It's alright, you two enjoy yourselves. I'm going to take a walk." She got up and quickly walked out of the room, failing to notice Enjorlas' eyes following her. When she walked outside it was still raining, harder than before. But she didn't care; she walked outside staring at the rain as it glistens off of the stone streets. She looked down at her bare feet which were cold on the wet ground but she cared little of that also, all that was on her mind was the thought of losing Marius to Cossette. She said to herself "On my own, pretending he's beside Me." and she slowly walked down the street singing to herself.

Hours later in the Café, it was full again. Full with the students ready for revolution, guns and bayonets in hand they sung with chins high and hearts full of fire. Enjorlas stood in front of them and made his speech to them. "One more day before the storm, at the barricades of freedom, when our ranks begin to form, will you take your place with me?" and they cheered him, "The time is now, the day is here!" they cried. Their spirits were high, and their blood was boiling, never faltering for their cause was just. Grantaire was chatting with Courfeyrac and Gavroche, and alas there was still no sign of Marius, he was off looking for Cossette who was apparently leaving. Marius, alarmed by this news quickly made for the Valjean house at the convent before the revolutionaries met at the café. This worried Enjorlas, he needed everybody there with him that night, but something troubled him even more. He stared out the window at the damp streets, he wondered about Eponine. He saw sadness in her eyes tonight that he never saw before, but it was also the first time he noticed her eyes, and he kept thinking about them. He smiled thinking of Eponine's large brown eyes. A familiar voice brought Enjorlas back to reality as he saw Marius come up the stairs. "My place is here, I fight with you!" He said with a large smile and his fist raised. Enjorlas smiled with relief, and joined his friends as they sang together. "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men.." and they sang louder than they ever sang before, with their fists raised and their chins high. They were ready for revolution.  
They cheered and they hugged each other.

That night, they heard the people sing, and as Eponine sat in her house, disguised as boy. She stared outside and said to herself "Tomorrow we'll discover what our god in heaven has in store, one more dawn, one more day, one day more" Tomorrow she will go into battle for Marius, and suddenly a new flame erupted in her heart, a flame that lit for Enjorlas.


	2. Chapter 2

The color of desire

Chapter 2

The streets were filled with people as Lamarque's funeral procession marched pasted. The students were standing together now, the flames in their hearts from the night before not extinguished nor has it died down, rather it grew instead. Today they retake France. Enjorlas and Marius began to sing their song "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men…" and their friends beside them joined in "It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again" then the people around them joined the singing. "Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" and suddenly Enjorlas and Marius sprang to life as they ran into the middle of the street, waving their flags. Grantaire and Courfeyrac followed them, as did Eponine. She watched Enjorlas and Marius climb onto the gigantic carriage singing to the top of their lungs. She then felt a new triumphant feeling of hope in her heart, seeing the two men she loved together going to battle with her.

The singing got louder as the people gathered together and marched down the streets of Paris, and the singing turned into a fanfare. People waved their flags and raised their fists. Neither faltering their resolve nor slowing down, despite the group of National Guard soldiers lining up at the end of the street, all of a sudden the people came to a halt in front of the soldiers and there was dead silence. Then came a shot came from the soldier's end of the street and an old woman fell to her knees and died. Pride turned to anger as the students shouted hateful and revolutionary slogans at the soldiers and they fired back. Suddenly cavalry soldiers came out of nowhere and charged at the people gathered at the other end of the street. Enjorlas noticed this and realized that they were routed. "To the barricades!" he cried, and the people scurried all around. The friends ran back to the Café, ready for battle. As they were retreating Eponine tripped and fell over, hardly able to get up due to all of the commotion. Suddenly a man pulled her up, it was Enjorlas. "No time for delay Eponine, we have to get to the barricades now!" He grabbed her hand and they retreated with their friends. "Where's Marius?" Eponine cried. "He's at the barricade, we must not be afraid dear Eponine, remember what we said last night!" suddenly Eponine felt hope inside of her again, and they ran as fast as they could with the sound of shots going off in the distance.

When they returned to the Café the barricade was already almost up. Marius ran to the two and welcomed them with open arms. "So, this is it" he said panting. "Indeed it is, now get over there and help the others, there's no time!" and he ran off to join the students building the barricade. Marius looked at Eponine and smiled at her, Eponine opened her mouth to speak but Marius already ran off to help the others. She stood there for a moment but a tug on her arm broke her trance, it was Gavroche. "Eponine what are you doing here, why aren't you at home?" he asked her slightly concerned. Eponine looked down at her brother and smiled. "I'm not running Gavroche, you have to conquer fear to conquer tyranny" and the two of them went off to join the others.

Enjorlas stood ontop of the barricade and made his speeches, the people listened and they cheered. "Have no fear my friends! Today we will take back our country, Vive Le France!" The people cheered louder and they joined him. "Vive le France, Vive le France!" they cried. Then they all sang together, "Red, the blood of angry men! Black the dark of ages past, Red a world about to dawn, Black the night that ends at last!"

They took their positions and awaited the enemy, Eponine stood beside Enjorlas on the barricade and looked at him, Enjorlas looked at her and smiled. Eponine smiled back, and looked away to blush. It was the first time she had blushed in a long time, and then she thought. Maybe the night really did end, at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell on the barricade as the students were checking their rifles, counting ammunition and chatting amongst themselves. Eponine sat off to the side when Enjorlas came over and sat beside her. "You look cold" he said softly. Eponine looked up at him and smiled; there is was again, that familiar glint in his eyes that she saw at the Café, only this time she kept staring and Enjorlas noticed this, because he saw a similar glint in Eponine's eyes. He put a blanket over her shoulders and smiled again "Are you afraid?" he asked her. Eponine looked down at the ground and looked up at him "No" She said, she couldn't think of words for the moment except stare into Enjorlas' green eyes. Suddenly Enjorlas held her closer as he kissed her. Then everything went still, the sceptical feelings of pride and fear at the barricade washed away and was replaced with this feeling of simple peace. They looked at each other when all of a sudden Eponine saw Gavroche at the corner of her eye, hiding behind a barrel. He noticed this and looked shocked, "Erhm, I was just getting this barrel for Joly" and he tried not to laugh. "You little bastard!" Eponine shouted, half laughing and Gavroche ran off to join the others. Enjorlas chuckled and he looked at the others "I better join the others at their positions. Remember what I said" He smiled and walked away. Eponine smiled back and she put her hands in her pockets, she felt something odd in there and she pulled out a letter, suddenly her heart sank. This was the letter Cossette left for Marius before she left; she stared at it for a while and put it away, looked down at the ground and wept.

Enjorlas was talking with Marius and Grantaire when a man came inside the barricade in a rush. "Listen my friends; I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man and I will tell what I can." Everybody surrounded the man and listened intensively when he delivered his report. "I have overheard their plans; there will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight, they will hit us from the right. Suddenly Gavroche, out of nowhere blew the man's cover. "Liar!" he shouted. "Good evening dear inspector, lovely evening my dear. I know this man my friends his name's inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says cuz' none of its true, it only goes to show what little people can do!" Javert looked alarmed as he tried to make a break for it, but the students were quicker then him and grabbed him. Enjorlas confronted the man and looked him in the eyes. "Take this man and put him in the tavern in there, the people will decide your fate inspector Javert!" and he walked away, as the students brought him into the Café.

There was a noise in the distance. The sound of drums and marching feet, Coufayrac immediately jumped to his feet looking alarmed. "It's the National Guard!" Enjorlas grabbed his rifle and took his position. "Everybody to your positions, hold your fire!" The soldiers stopped 50 feet from the Barricade. "Who goes there?" Came a shout. "Sappers coming toward the barricade!" came a shout. "Fire" came another shout. All of a sudden the sky lit up as rifle fire came from up and down the street, shouts coming to and fro. More and more soldiers were advancing toward the barricade but the students stood firm throwing everything they had at them. Not one man or woman ran from the fight, and hellfire lit up the skies and the blood of the National Guard was spilt on the street. One soldier managed to climb to the top of the barricade and aim his rifle at Marius, Eponine noticed this and lept for the man's gun. His bullet pierced her chest and she fell to the stone street. Their came cries and cheers as the soldiers were routed and fell back. But there was not a single cry of victory from Marius, who noticed Eponine wounded on the ground. He ran to her and held her in his arms. She looked up at him and struggled to speak. "Don't you fret, monsieur Marius.. I don't feel any pain" Enjorlas looked over his shoulder to see what was happening and to his horror, he saw a dying Eponine laying on the ground. She struggled to speak her final words to Marius, and then she thought of Enjorlas. That glint again, the one she saw in the Café was in the eyes of Marius. She smiled and moved in to kiss him, but died right before. Enjorlas stood there, motionless. Staring at her lifeless body he tried not to weep in front of his friends as not to reduce morale, but it was difficult. The familiar shine in Eponine's eyes faded, and Marius wept, he saw something in Eponine's hand which he took. It was a letter, from Cossette. He looked at Eponine with a confused look but then he nodded as if he understood why she kept it. He whispered "I always knew, dear Eponine" and he slowly brought himself up. Enjorlas picked her up and brought her to the back, inside the Café. Javert, who was tied up to one of the pillars sneers at Enjorlas and looks the other way. Enjorlas ignores him and lays her on a table. He stroke her hair and said "You were unafraid, until the end, be at peace darling" and he sat down in the chair and wept. Grantaire stumbled into the Café seeing Enjorlas sitting beside Eponine's lifeless body. "Come on" he said softly, let's go back outside, it's ok" And he helped him outside. Enjorlas struggled to speak but he urged a few words. "Coufayrac, you take the watch. They won't attack until it's light, everybody keep the faith for certain as the eagle flies, we are not alone for the people too must rise." He noticed Marius trying repair damaged spots of the barricade, tears still rolling down his face. Enjorlas walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Marius" He said reassuringly, as if to tell him it's ok "Rest." And the friends at the barricade, drank together. Gavroche wondered into the Café and stared at Eponine's body and sobbed in her bloodied shirt.


End file.
